rmjifandomcom-20200213-history
Wu Chou
Wu Chou was an Early Core Formation cultivator presiding in the Scattered Star Seas immersed in the Devil Dao. He was the grandson of Zenith Yin, and a high ranking member of the Zenith Yin Island Sect. Wu Chou was stronger than other Early Core Formation cultivators due to the Profound Yin Arts he practiced.Ch. 382 Wu Chou was short, shriveled and a thin youth. He had black-pocked face. As Zenith Yin's grandson, he has been shown great favor shown when his grandfather brought him into the Heavenvoid Halls to obtain magical treasure, saved him from near certain death, and was given Demon Corpses equivalent to Core Formation cultivators as protection. While shown favor, Wu Chou has been used as a tool of his grandfather who can use the Profound Yin Arts to take over Wu Chou's body at any moment in time. Infant Carp Beast Wu Chou stole the remains of an Infant Carp Demon Beast that a group of Rogue Cultivators including Han Li led by two Core Formation elders from the Six United Palaces recently slew. He was accompanied by two of his concubines who were practitioners of the Devil Dao, likely lower ranking members of the Zenith Yin Island. Wu Chou's claim to the Demon Core angered the two elders who were exhausted from expending tremendous amounts of magical energy slaying the Grade-Six Infant Carp Demon Beast. He was confronted by the two elders through a voice transmission talisman that prevented other cultivators nearby from hearing the conversation. After the two elders shared that the Six United Palaces were members of the Starfall Coalition, Wu Chou was surprised and sought proof. Presented with the coalition's Command Medallion , Wu Chou was forced to agree to provide the Demon Core to the two elders. He and the elders agreed to kill all witnesses of the odd exchange in order to ensure nobody could leak the secret existence of the Starfall Coalition. Han Li and Qing Suanzi took the opportunity to flee in different directions requiring the two Core Formation elders to independently chase two Foundation Establishment cultivators. Before the two elders left, they asked Wu Chou to kill the remaining witnesses that included Foundation Establishment cultivators from the Six United Palaces such as Feng Sanniang. Hidden Fiend Sect Wu Chou secretly observed the scheme setup by himself that resulted between a group of cultivators led by the leader of Exquisite Sound Sect, and the Hidden Fiend Sect. He was discovered by one cultivators and forced out of hiding by an attack. Once revealed, Wu Chou surprised and instilled fear into all of the nearby cultivators with the Exquisite Sound Sect's Envoy of the Right realizing that they had fallen into a trap. In the moment of revelation, both Core Formation elders of the Exquisite Sound Sect turned traitor joining Wu Chou against the remaining cultivators made up of Rogue Cultivators like Han Li (now a Core Formation cultivator), cultivators from the Hidden Fiend Sect, and cultivators still loyal to the Exquisite Sound Sect. Wu Chou, taking advantage of the situation extended an offer of marriage to the leader of the Exquisite Sound Sect who was reknown for her beauty across the Scattered Star Seas. To Wu Chou's dismay she agreed only if Wu Chou would kill high ranking members of the Zenith Yin Island, which he could not agree to. After disappointment he turned his attention to the original reason he had schemed to incite conflict between the Exquisite Sound Sect and the Hidden Fiend Sect - acquiring a Heavenvoid Map from the leader of the Hidden Fiend Sect. Before Wu Chou could act, his body was taken over by his grandfather Zenith Yin.Ch. 405 Heavenvoid Hall Wu Chou was brought to the Heavenvoid Hall by his grandfather where he participated in both the Outer and Inner hall trials.Ch. 432 Prior to entering the Outer Hall trial, he inquired about his grandfather's interest in Han Li having appeared to not have remembered their two previous encounters during the matters with the Infant Carp Beast and the Hidden Fiend Sect.Ch. 436 Sometime after completing the Outer Hall Trial, Wu Chou and his grandfather tracked down Han Li. Wu Chou was displeased when his grandfather showed great favor towards Han Li, who had possessed valuable Bloodjade Spiders that were essential to plans to obtain the Heavenvoid Cauldron.Ch. 454 When Han Li rejected an offer to become a disciple of Zenith Yin, Wu Chou verbally lashed out inciting anger from his grandfather.Ch. 455 Later, Wu Chou succeeded on Path of Fire in the Inner Hall Trial thanks to an ancient protective treasure given to him by his grandfather.Ch. 467 He followed his grandfather and other Nascent Soul cultivators of the Devil Dao into the Inner Halls to obtain the Heavenvoid Cauldron. While travelling through the Inner Halls towards the chamber containing the Cauldron, Wu Chou warmed up to Han Li providing tips and guidance from Zenith Yin.Ch. 474 Wu Chou was present during the extraction of the Heavenvoid Cauldron.Ch. 481 He was unable to do anything when a fight broke out between Nascent Soul cultivators of the Devil and the Righteous Dao. When an ancient Spirit Wolf treasure escaped from the Cauldron as it was being lifted, he found himself crippled by the Bone Sage.Ch. 484 As the Cauldron reached the surface, the Celestial Ice Flame that protected the Cauldron froze the floor and nearby area. Wu Chou did not react fast enough and found himself bound to the floor to slowly freeze to death. Luckily his grandfather saved him.Ch. 485 Being heavily doted on by his grandfather, he was given two Core Formation level Demon Corpses born from Heavenwide Corpsefire of the Profound Yin Arts practiced by his grandfather.Ch. 488 Unfortunately, Wu Chou discovered that both Han Li and the Bone Sage were secretly conspiring together after his grandfather and the other Nascent Soul cultivators chased Man Huzi out of the Heavenvoid Cauldron Chamber when Man Huzi acquired the famed Heavenmind Pill. Wu Chou attempted to defend himself from the Bone Sage that was intent on killing Wu Chou to injure Zenith Yin. Wu Chou was shocked when the Demon Corpses and the defensive abilities of the Profound Yin Art were useless against the Bone Sage's fatal onslaught.Ch. 489 "''Eyes filled with disbelief, he muttered a few words before the Bone Sage coldly laughed and shot countless streams of green fire from his claw, turning Wu Chou’s body into ashes in the blink of an eye, leaving behind a black embroidered scarf, a ring, and a storage pouch." References Category:Characters Category:Core Formation Category:Male Category:Zenith Yin Island Sect Category:Starfall Coalition